powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, New Townsville
Happy Birthday, New Townsville is the seventeenth episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on September 9th, 2006. Synopsis It's the anniversary of the day New Townsville was built and everyone celebrates with a traditional cake-eating festivity. Plot The episode starts with Blossom flying to the laboratory and she seeks in the refrigerator to take Ken's cake and she flies away from the laboratory. After in the school, Blossom shows Bubbles and Buttercup that she brought Ken's cake to celebrate the anniversary of new Townsville, but Bubbles and Buttercup openly critic her that she stole the cake from Ken, but Blossom refuses to accept that this was a steal and instead claims that is valid by the house rules. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo in his Robo-Jojo is stealing the cakes of an anniversary of the people to eat it, and the mayor contacts the girls to warn them that Mojo Jojo was stealing the cakes, making the girls angry, especially Blossom, prompting the girls to go stop him. Then when the girls come to confront Mojo Jojo, Blossom gets angry at Mojo Jojo and decides to attack him with fury, and she was blinded by the rage to the point of attacking Mojo Jojo without restraint to the point of causing unnecessary damage in the city and almost hurt to her partners in the process, all this while she scold harshly to Mojo Jojo that a cake doesn't taste good once that it was stolen, and these claims made Bubbles and Buttercup accuse Blossom that she also committed the same bad action to take the cake from Ken by saying that how he will feel by losing his cake, as the people that lose their cakes to Mojo Jojo. Anyway, after causing a lot destruction and left tired to her partners, Blossom stops her angry attacks once that Mojo Jojo surrendered, but before she can confront him face to face, she can see her partners tired from blocking all her attacks prompting Blossom to mock them by "slacking around" then make themselves useful, and Buttercup almost attacks Blossom due to this. Then when the girls ask Mojo Jojo to return the cakes, he says to them that the cakes are in his refrigerator and when the girls come to get the cakes, Mojo Jojo manages to push them and trapped them in the refrigerator to after low the temperature to have the Powerpuff Girls frozen. Then Mojo Jojo gets excited that he has the girls at his mercy, he gets an ice crusher of his mecha to finish the girls as they are frozen solid and takes Blossom first to crush her into pieces as payback for attacking him and humiliating him. Then, the Professor and Ken to see the dire situation of the girls, they ask Poochie to contact telepathically to Buttercup and he reluctantly complied. He says to her that she is cute with a skirt, allowing Buttercup to get so angry to the point of breaking free from the ice and she frees Bubbles and goes to attack Mojo Jojo and rescue Blossom just in time, and defeat Mojo Jojo, but in the process, she throws the refrigerator in the air with the cakes still there, then Bubbles uses her powers to retrieve the cakes and she can return the cakes to its owners to celebrate the anniversary of the city. After of this ordeal, the Professor wants to give some cakes to the girls, but Ken angrily says to his father that he shouldn't give the girls any cake as they stole his cake, making that the girls cannot get any cake to celebrate. Meanwhile, Blossom recognizes that her action of taking Ken's cake doesn't make her better than Mojo Jojo, then she starts to fly to the school to get Ken's cake and return it to him, but Ms. Keane eats it before Blossom could get it. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Ken Utonium *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *Drake Utonium *Poochi *The Mayor of New Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Ms. Keane Trivia *In this episode, Blossom can be considered to be an antagonist by showing these villainous traits: **She stole Ken's cake from the laboratory without show any concern, and she justifies it then accepts that she did something wrong. **She was a hypocrite to get so angry at Mojo Jojo about that he was stealing the cakes of the people despite the fact that she stole Ken's cake. **She allows herself to be overcome by rage, causing her to attack Mojo Jojo without restraint to the point of causing unnecessary collateral damage to the city. And ironically by destroy the city, Blossom also respects the accords with the mayor about "don't smash the city", then considering that she justified the steal of Ken's cake with the house rules, this makes her also a hypocrite by using the rules to her advantage, but breaching the other part of the agreements **During her outrage of attacking Mojo Jojo, Blossom doesn't care that her attacks can potentially hurt Bubbles, Buttercup or even an innocent bystander. **When Mojo Jojo surrenders, Blossom goes to see her partners and she had the nerve of mocking them that Bubbles and Buttercup were only watching her do all the work, instead of recognizing that she overreacted her attacks and that she almost hurt them. **But still in the end, Blossom finally accepted that her action of taking Ken's cake from the laboratory was wrong and tries to return it to redeem herself, but considering that Ms. Keane ate the cake before Blossom can retrieve it and Ken ask his father to not give any cake to the girls due to losing his cake, Blossom is also culprit that possibly Bubbles and Buttercup cannot get a cake in the laboratory, as she leaves Ken's cake in school when it should be in the laboratory. As a result, Ms. Keane eats it thinking that the cake was forgotten by someone, ruining the chances of the girls of amending this fact and can get cakes in the laboratory *It is unknown if Ken will consider allowing Bubbles and Buttercup having a cake from the laboratory. In the end, considering that Blossom was the only culprit that Ken lost his cake, while that Bubbles and Buttercup were openly critical to Blossom for taking the cake in the first place. * This episode has similarities with A Very Special Blossom from the original Powerpuff girls series: ** Both episodes take places during a public holiday (the anniversary of new townsville / Father's day) ** The main plot of both episodes revolves around of a non heroic action made by both Blossoms (steal the cake of ken / steal an expensive set of golf clubs) ** In both episodes appears Mojo jojo as another antagonist, besides Blossom. ** In both episodes, Blossom treated in a unfair manner to Mojo jojo in relation to the wrong actions of the heroines (Blossom beated Mojo jojo up brutally by be stealing cakes, despite to stole the ken's cake / Blossom tried to frame Mojo jojo as the thief of the golf clubs to be scott free) ** The actions of both Blossoms brought consequences for both girls in the end of the episodes (Blossom was banned to get any cake from the laboratory / Blossom was sentenced to social labor for her crime) Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Ken